


Romantic Shadows

by Vanra



Series: Overwatch: After Dark [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	

Talon's bases were never a joyful place. Most of the people present were certainly not there for the environment. A mean look at the wrong person could cost you your life. One of those person would be Reaper. Hallways cleared when he walked. Which made taking a shower so much easier. The locker room was completely empty as he took off his mask. If anyone was still in, they would've probably ran out, screaming in terror by now. Gabriel sighed softly as he dropped the rest of his clothes, placing them into the locker room. Then again, Talon had made a shower area specifically for their higher ranked officer. And even though Reaper was only a mercenary paid by Talon, his ranking was still higher than most soldiers. As he walked into the showers tossing his towel over a hook of one of the nearest cubicles.

The warm water ran down his scarred body as he closed his eyes. Several thoughts were filling his mind as he was never able to get his thoughts straight. He used to know joy and fun. Now ending people's lives was all that he did. Create grief and hate. He couldn't deny that there were some sparks in his life. Mostly, it was Amélie he could talk to. And as of recently, Sombra 'joined' their team. Though forcefully worked her way closer and probably blackmailed the higher ranked officers would be more correct. The girl seemed to always be interested in him and Amélie, though her hidden agenda wasn't in any way revealed yet.

"What you thinking about, Gabe?" The voice made Gabriel sigh as he didn't even bother turning around. "What're you doing here, Sombra. Did you use your cloaking device so I wouldn't notice?" Sombra chuckled softly. "Please. You seem to forget these showers are for anyone to use. Plus, I only did that once. A girl can be curious, you know." Gabriel heard the water in the cubicle next to him turn on. Why does she always insist on getting so close to him. What was the point. The cold hands on his back made him want to elbow anyone standing behind him, though stopped as soon as he noticed it was Sombra again. "What are you doing, I could've hit you." Sombra didn't say anything, looking up at him. Her hands trailed down his back softly, moving around his sides and over his stomach. "How come you are so full of scars, Gabe." Gabriel remained silent this time, turning away from her as he didn't feel like answering.

Sombra had other intentions though as she moved into his cubicle, forcing herself in front of him. And no matter how much Gabriel thought it didn't matter to him, it didn't matter that they were both naked, his body still gave away that it did matter. Gabriel looked away from her, but she moved onto her knees slowly, licking his shaft. Before he could ask her what the hell she was doing, she was already shushing him. As she started to take his cock into her mouth, Gabriel couldn't resist to place one of his hands on the back of her head. Sombra kept going, increasing the back as withing minutes, Gabriel couldn't hold back anymore. Sombra gripped his hips as she opened her throat, swallowing it. Once he was finished, Sombra slowly pulled back. "Hmm. That was more than I had expected." She said as she tried to stand up.

Gabriel helped her up, picking her up until her feet left the ground. "Gabe? Gabriel? What are you doing?" Before she knew it, he was in between her legs, lowering her onto his shaft. She felt the rock hard cock slip inside of her as her nails dug into his shoulders, moaning out. Her legs wrapped around his hips as they started to thrust inside of her. Her voice made lewd moans as she held onto him tighter, feeling the cold shower wall against her back. As Gabriel picked up the pack, Sombra sunk her teeth into his shoulder, her nails dragging down his back, the pain only seemed to encourage him to go faster. His stamina was incredible as he kept going in a position like this without a break. A shudder went down her spine as she felt his shaft swell up inside of her; her orgasm hitting her as she gripped him tightly, feeling him shoot his load inside of her.

Both their breathing was unstable, Sombra still holding onto him like her life depended on it. Though after a few seconds, she pulled herself closer to him, kissing his lips gently before releasing her grip. Gabriel slowly lifted her off of his shaft and placed her onto the ground. Another kiss was shared between them as both stayed physically close to one another. "Do... Do you mind if I shower with you?" Sombra looked up at Gabriel, who only replied in a nod. As Sombra got out of the shower, she could see Amélie standing a bit further. Sombra turned red as she realised they hadn't been alone at all. No one had entered the showers since Sombra has locked the door behind her. "Hi..." Was all Sombra could say and Amélie narrowed her eyes. "Next time, get a room. A woman needs to shower in peace." She said as she stomped out of the room, Sombra still flustered and Gabriel clueless about what just had happened.


End file.
